First Day of School
by PuppyShipperLove
Summary: Vincent's first day of school is probably his most memorable one. Valenwind AU


First day of School—A Valenwind fic

PuppyShipper: Alrighty, this fic is dedicated to the wonderful and luxurious Animama. She does all of my favorite Valenwind work on DA, and she deserves a little ficlet of some sort. So here we go...

Disclaimer: Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine and Final Fantasy VII is property of Square Enix. I don't own; don't sue.

Warnings for this fic: Cute, oblivious kindergarteners, fluff, and mentions of mpreg at the very end. Don't like, don't read.

Vincent Valentine held is mother's hand as he looked at the building in front of him. His mother told him that this would be where he would spend his entire days from now on; a place she called "school". He had heard about it from daycare, the other kids said it was fun and that all of their friends were there, but Vincent didn't know anybody; how were his friends supposed to be here?

He clasped his mother's hand tighter, afraid to let go. He knew his mother was going to leave him here and he was going to be all alone, something he did NOT want to happen. Vincent glanced up at his mother silently begging her to take him home. His mother smiled down at him, her own way of putting her son at ease.

"Mother, do I have to stay here? I don't want to be alone," the young five year old said.

His mother continued with her smile and safely assured that everything would be alright and gently let go of Vincent's hand. She watched her son slowly walk into the building and out of sight.

~~~~Inside the school~~~~~

Vincent peered around the classroom, afraid to talk to all these people. He figured nobody would want to talk to a boy with long black hair and crimson eyes. Vincent figured he must look like a demon to these people and shied away from everyone, content with looking at a picture book in the corner.

"Hey you! Vampy! Whatcha lookin' at'?" A loud voice said.

Vincent looked up to see a boy with blue eyes and blond hair, looking at him, grinning from ear to ear. The boy had on a blue T-shirt, khaki cargo pants, and to top it all off, aviator goggles too big for him around his neck. Vincent just stared at this loud boy, interested as to why this boy was talking to him.

The boy just continued on talking, "My name is Cidney Warren Highwind, but you can call me Cid. And from now on, you're going to be my girlfriend."

"What's a girlfriend?" Vincent asked.

Cid, as the boy was called, grinned even wider. "It means that I am the only one allowed to hold your hand, _and_ you get to sit by me the whole year."

"But I'm a boy," Vincent simply stated. He hated being mistook for a girl.

"Fine. You can be my boyfriend. Same rules still apply. And when we're older, I'll make sure to marry you and give you lots of babies. Captain's honor."

"Can boys have babies?" Vincent said, looking up at Cid with his large red eyes.

"Of course they can. My mom said that _I _will make beautiful babies when I grow up, so of course boys can have babies!" Cid took Vincent by the hand and led them both to class.

~~~~~~twenty seven years later...~~~~~~~

"Momma! I want you to meet somebody!", A small, first grade boy with blond hair and violet eyes tugged at his mother's sleeve in order for him to follow him.

Vincent sighed and silently cursed the day when Cid had told their children to call him 'Momma'. Damn you Cidney Warren Highwind, damn you. Vincent followed his son to find him holding a third grade boy's hand smiling proudly. The other boy gave Vincent a confident smile before telling Vincent the most horrifying news he had ever received.

"Mr. C.J.'s Mom, my name is Denzel, and I want to ask if I can marry C.J."

Just peachy.

Vincent started with a diplomatic solution. "Cidney, sweetie, I think you should wait until you're older when you get married. Okay?"

Cidney Jr. screamed, "But Daddy said it was okay!"And this is when 'Daddy' made his grand appearance.

"Hey, Honey! Whacha doin' over there?" Cid Highwind Sr. said as he ran up to his husband. Vincent scowled.

Cid knew this was a bad sign. Ever since the birth of their first child, Vincent had gone into these "protective modes". This was one of them. "Vince, just listen to me. I know you're upset and we can talk about it in the car, but right now we need to go, otherwise junior will be late for school. Now follow me..." Cid led Vincent away from the boys into the car.

Tonight was going to be a long night, especially for Cid, who would be sleeping on the couch if he couldn't find a way out of this.

~~~~~~~END~~~~~

Alright. Now I don't know the whole FF7 storyline, So I wrote an AU and now I think I have put Valenwind to shame. WOE IS ME..... T^T

Anyway, if Animama will allow it, this fic is dedicated to her, and The Magic Rat, whom without, I never would have gotten into Valenwind. Ciao!

PuppyShipperLove


End file.
